


Accidental Path

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Pokephilia, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May decides to take a nap in the forest. A wild Hypno takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Path

May yawned loudly and stretched her arms over her head. Dusk was beginning to settle in around her, the forest path becoming harder and harder to see. She knew she had to get out of the forest before the night came and find somewhere safe to sleep.

 

Her drowsiness became increasingly harder to ignore as she wandered deeper. She began to stumble, rubbing her eyes as she walked. The path became increasingly thinner and, unbeknown to her, she strolled off the stone path and onto the grass. She yawned again, and sat herself down, shifting so her back was resting against the nearest tree. Setting her bag down next to her, she pulled her knees up to her chest. A quick 10 minute nap wouldn't hurt, right? May's eyes closed slowly as she drifted off to sleep, folding her arms across her chest for extra warmth.

 

The sound of feet shuffling through the grass didn't disturb the sleeping girl. The Hypno tiptoed towards May, already satisfied that the human was sleeping. It came to a halt in front of her, inspecting the young girl and deciding that she would suit its needs perfectly. Hypno moved forward and placed a hand on May's thigh, causing the girl to wake up with a yell.

 

“What? What are you doing?!” She shouted and began to kick the pokemon away. But Hypno was one step ahead. He stuck his pendulum out in front of her face and swung it back and forth, back and forth, chanting as he moved. May's eyes began to swirl in a pattern of bright colours and her mouth hung slightly agape. Her thoughts became blurred and she moaned as her eyes became glassy and unseeing, Hypno ceasing his hypnosis attack on her.

 

Reaching forward, he grasped the top of her shirt, pulling it with force so the buttons popped off, revealing her bra, which he tugged it off quickly, desperate to satisfy himself. He reached forward, grabbing her under the arm and moving the girl to lie flat on the grass. He straddled her stomach, grabbing her breasts in his hands and ran his thumbs over her nipples, squeezing them constantly until May moaned in her sleep. Hypno shifted his weight, thrusting his dick forward to fit in between her breasts. He began to move his hips in a steady rhythm, content that the girl was becoming more aroused. As he dick became fully erect, he got off of her and snaked his palms up her legs, removing her panties in a swift movement.

 

Pushing her knees apart, Hypno sat himself in between them and thrust himself inside her, eager to please and satisfy himself. May moaned as her pussy became wetter and wetter the more it was intruded. He reached forward and squeezed her breasts in beat to his thrusts. Deciding to shift her position, Hypno pulled the girl up, May's head lolling backwards, unable to support it. He sat her on his lap and thrust upwards into her as he decided to lie down so that she was sitting fully on top of him. May's breath hitched in her throat as Hypno pushed himself deep inside her, reaching her g-spot. Her breasts jiggled as he pumped himself into her pussy. Grabbing her hips, Hypno lifted the girl up and down with ease, impaling her on his dick until he could feel his climax drawing near. The sound of her ass cushioning the impacts only drove the pokemon harder and faster to his orgasm. The girl began to moan louder and Hypno quickly took out his pendulem and swung it before her face, sending her eyes swirling into coloured spirals again.

 

“Hypno...Hypno...” He moaned in a hushed tone, eyes transfixed upon the girl's face as she was fucked by his powerful dick, gliding in and out of her with ease, burying himself up to the hilt with every push. Shaking with pleasure, her walls clenching around him as she too reached her peak, her eyes still swirling and a silly smile painted across her young face. With a final heavy thrust, Hypno buried himself up inside her and came hard, his dick twitching inside her. May began to lose control of her body and let out a cry of ecstasy as her orgasm took hold, her legs spasming in response. Her eyes became unfocussed, staring off into the distance in post-orgasmic bliss. Hypno lifted the girl off of his dick and lay her down on the grass and rubbed her clit, May shivering and giving a short moan in response.

 

There was no way he was going to let her walk free after such an exhilarating experience. No human or pokemon has welcomed his seed like she had. He poked her cheek and, content that she wouldn't wake from her trance, he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder, eager to show off his new pet to his clan.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking of adding a second chapter to this where Hypno shows all of his pokemon friends what his new 'pet' is capable of but I'm unsure yet :)


End file.
